1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pill dispenser that includes two cylindrical main components fitting into one another and that has concentric walls that are displaceable relative to one another in the direction of the longitudinal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pill dispenser of this generic type is described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,478. The pill dispenser described cannot be rotated into any relative angular position of the two main components.
Until now, pill dispensers were used almost entirely for small tablets of simple contour. Such tablets were predominantly harmless in nature, such as candy or ascorbic acid tablets. Pill dispensers in accordance with the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,478 also allow larger pills of complex shape, such as those used for pharmaceutical purposes, to be dispensed.